User blog:Sindri Myr/It is the fifty-first millennium...
Recently I've been reading a lot to do with 'The Shape of the Nightmare to Come, 50k'. Personally, I find it absolutely amazing what that person has come up with, & is even more grim & dark than the 40k universe (& how's that even possible?!). Anyhow, it made me think about what might well end up occuring in the future of the 40k universe, & to this end, here is my own view of what will happen in the future. Even if you don't read it all, let me know what you might will happen in the 51st millennium. Warning: This is a VERY long post. Only read it if you have spare time on your hands. In the grim darkness of the far future there is only death... It is the fifty first millennium. The Imperium is dead. Mankind has fallen. The galaxy did burn, but was promptly extinguished to nought but unlife. Now it is nothing, nothing but a wastrel of its former majesty... When the Imperium fell, it did die swiftly. But humanity died much more slowly. Not in some glorious final stand, not fighting to the last against impossible odds, but it was set upon like a sheep by wolves, & was gradually picked apart before being brought down, weeping & begging & crying in terror & helplessness. It was the Despoiler who applied the deathblow to the Imperium. Abaddon's vast armies succeeded in breaking out of the Cadian sector, & slaughtered their way to Holy Terra. Any resistance, though tenacious, was swept aside like leaves on the wind, & butchered their way into the Imperial Palace. Though many traitors fell in those final hours of desperate battle, but it was all for nought, as the Despoiler made his way to the top of the Golden Throne, & crushed the Master of Mankind's wasted body into dust. & with His death, the Immaterium screamed. Not out of pain or misery, but triumph. Because finally, after ten thousand years of combating the False God, they were finally free from having to spar with his soul in the warp, & were free to do as they wished. With cataclysmic force, the full might of the Immaterium tore its way out of the Sea of Souls & flooded into Realspace. Man became beast & beast became man, as the daemonic forces tore their way through the innumerable rifts that were formed by all sentient life in the galaxy. For a short time, there was nothing. No order. No reason. No logic. No sanity. Only Chaos... ...but the galaxy was traded one death for another, as the Great Devourer finally arrived. Not just a mere hive fleet, but the full might of all the Tyranid race. So great was the Shadow it cast in the Warp, that the rampant daemonic activity was halted almost before it had begun. Not that it made any difference to the galaxy's fate, as bit by bit, it was consumed until only ash remained. Though many tried to flee the relentless advance of the Tyranids, they either fled too late, or in the wrong direction, as the Shadow did its ominous work. Of those that did escape, their havens were short lived, as other races attempted to oust them from whatever sanctuaries they had. But in the end, there was nowhere to run to, as there was only so far that a race could travel before being cornered & consumed. Nowhere, & nothing, was safe from the Great Devourer. Not even the major races of the galaxy were able to fight the Tyranids, as they were either too disparate to be fully unified, or too small to form any lasting resistance. The first of the major races to die was the Tau, for they were both the smallest & bore the brunt of the Tyranid onslaught. In spite of all their technology, their alien allies, & devotion to the Greater Good, their race was wiped out in mere weeks. Next to die was the Craftworld Eldar, for very much the same reasons as the Tau. Or at least some of them did. Many Eldar proceeded to evacuate into the webway, where they were saved from the Tyranids. But many Craftworlds were lost forever, every scrap of organic matter on them converted into biomass to satiate that race's unremitting hunger. Not even the infinity circuits of those Craftworlds were safe, as the very spirit essence of those Eldar was consumed by psychic organisms as mere fuel to power their deadly mental powers. But as for the Exodites, & all those other Eldar who had eked out a living in areas where there were no webway gates in the immediate area, they were consigned to a painful & gruesome death as they were digested in the pools of biomass. When Humanity felt the caress of the Great Devourer, it was powerless to respond. Fractured into thousands of tiny empires, & with no way of interstellar communication, Mankind was devoured bit by bit. Slowly at first, as the Tyranids occupied themselves with other aliens, but the inevitable came, & was over far too quickly. Some put up a struggle, dying to the last man as they were ripped apart. Some attempted to flee, but with no Astronomican to guide them, & given the sheer turbulence in the Immaterium, they were either lost in the warp or emerged from it, only to be destroyed by the Hive Ships. For all its size, for all of its wondrous achievments, for all of the heroes that fought & died in those final hours, the inevitable occurred. The most tragic part was not that Mankind died though. It was that while Humanity may have taken longer to die than any other race, it was proportionally the fastest race to go. Only one part of humanity survived the Tyranids, & even then, only for a short time. That part in question were those who had defected to the ruinous powers, but even their days were numbered. With so much sentient life having been removed from the galaxy, the Chaos Gods were greatly weakened, & as a result, the forces of Chaos could not rely upon the warp as much as they had done. Mustering his armies, the Despoiler attempted to fall back to the Eye of Terror, but the turbulence in the warp was so great that not even his armies could fall back. With no other option, he pushed forward, aiming to destroy the Tyranids once & for all, but was forced to make landfall, where his armies fought humanities final battle. Though the traitors reaped a tally of untold billions of xenos, they were utterly surrounded & whittled away to almost nothing. In desperation, Abaddon & his forces fled back to the Eye, regardless of the risks of travelling by the Warp. When they got there though, they found it to be closing, & shrinking to almost nothing. Worse still, any psykers among the traitors found it all but impossible to access their powers, & the Chaos Gods were finding it increasingly difficult to interact with the material realm. Screaming their hatred at the Gods who had, in their eyes, abandoned them, & the enemy that was about to devour them, the forces of Chaos simply ploughed into the Tyranids. Though they fought like madmen & with unparalelled rage, their fate was inexorable. One by one, they fell until there were none bar Abaddon himself. Not even he could stand before the mightiest of all Tyranid creatures, & bereft of his god's protection, he was powerless to prevent himself from being destroyed utterly & completely. & with his passing, the last human in existance, the final trace of humanity that remained, was gone forever. The final race to die were the orks. They were driven back to the very western edge of the galaxy, utterly surrounded, & had no hope of escape, yet all of them were filled with joy that they would be about to partake in the greatest battle of all greenskin history. They formed a Waaagh! of Waaaghs!, the greatest ever seen, the final battle of Ragnarork that would come at the time of the Aporkalpyse. With nothing other than unbirdled glee, the last orks in the galaxy simply hurled themselves at the Tyranids. Though their final moments were brief & full of pain & blood & suffering, the ork's butchered their way through the Tyranids, screaming & howling in pure delight as they fought & died. After the Tyranids had left the galaxy, & rendered it a barren wasteland, an ancient power began to stir itself en masse. The Necrons had, for the best part, survived the apocalypse that was the Great Devourer, as most of them were still in the great sleep in their tomb worlds. However, a small number of them had travelled to Cadia in the absence of the forces of Chaos to erect new pylons like those already found there, in order to try & seal the material universe off from the warp, thereby ensuring that there was no opposition to them to try & stop them with the power of the warp. It had been this that had sealed the fate of the forces of Chaos, & the Chaos Gods, for with no sentient life left, they slowly vanished into nothingness. For the next few thousand years the Necrons would set about rebuilding their empire, albeit one founded upon a pile of ashes, & the systematic extermination of all other intelligent life that had somehow escaped the Great Devourer. Most notable among their victims were the Eldar, for they emerged from their webway to try & enact the ritual that would bring Ynnead into existance, the now-much empowered Necrons ambushed & systematically exterminated them. As the few remaining Eldar were rounded up & culled, the infinity circuits were systematically destroyed & the souls of the dead Eldar consumed by the now-much weaker Slaanesh, before it too perished. It expired long after the other gods did though, due to the presence of the Dark Eldar, who remained hidden in the Webway, but with no other living things in the galaxy, they began to turn upon each other to sustain their withered souls. Eventually, they slowly degressed to lower & lower forms of society, until their civilisation simply collapsed due to the internal anarchy running riot within it. & with that, the galaxy belonged to the Necrons, who set about rebuilding it to suit their own nefarious purposes. Sindri Myr (talk) 20:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts